Overprotective Sister
by crown172
Summary: Today, Ken is going to overcome the biggest obstacle of his life in order to be with Kuriko forever: meet with Momoko and get her permission to be with Kuriko. Will he be able to please her or not?


**Hey everyone! This is my first Ken X Kuriko fanfic and I thought of posting it since there aren't many stories about them and I had this idea in my mind for quite a while so I hope you all like it! ^_^ There is also a hint of Brick X Momoko if all of you want to know.**

* * *

"Okay, I can do this! I just gotta relax"

Ken was breathing in and out while trying to ease the stress in him.

"Remember Ken, you must do this for Kuriko"

If everyone wants to know what he's talking about, here's the story: Ken Kitzawa and Kuriko Akatsutsumi started dating about a month ago when they both confessed their love to each other. They were already 13 so they were finally ready to be together since they've both held small crushes to each other when they were around 8 years old after befriending each other in 3rd grade when Ken went to visit her school to make some friends.

It's been 5 years ever since crime had hit New Townsville but it all stopped after all the villains had retired or gave up being evil. The PPGZ were finally 18, and they're in their final year of high school with their boyfriends who were their ex-enemies, the RRBZ.

Right now, Ken was walking towards the Akatsutsumi residence to meet Kuriko and meet her overprotective family member. No, it isn't Kuriko's father since he already met him and his wife a few days ago. Even though he is a bit overprotective towards Kuriko, he was actually a very nice man and wasn't that scary at all to Ken. The person that Ken is meeting is someone he never thought he had to meet.

Momoko Akatsutsumi, Kuriko's older sister.

Ken did knew Momoko since she is known as Hyper Blossom and would always spend time in the lab with him, the Professor, Peach, her best friends, and the RRBZ. The reason Ken is going to the residence is because while Momoko is smart, hyper, a sweets lover, and not boy-crazy anymore after dating Brick, she is very protective of her little sister.

He can tell that Momoko loves her little sister more than anyone else besides her loved ones and would make sure nothing bad happens to her. If anyone hurts Kuriko and makes her mad, her anger could easily frighten anyone including all the villains of Tokyo City. Somehow, the only people who could calm her down are her family, friends, and her boyfriend since he's a bit affected by her anger but is used to it.

Today, he was planning to go to her home and meet with her because she wants to see if Ken is good enough for him to date Kuriko. Since Momoko is not only protective of Kuriko, she hates it if any of the boys try to flirt with her sister so Momoko makes sure that Kuriko has found the perfect boyfriend who would treat her right and won't toy with her feelings. Which is actually why she wants Ken to come over so she could test him to see if he's the perfect boyfriend for Kuriko or not.

Now, Ken is standing near the front porch of the Akatsutsumi residence and he did silent prayers to himself hoping that he'll live and please Momoko.

"Please let her like me, please" he whispered to himself.

He let out a breath and rang the doorbell. Loud footsteps were heard from the other side of the door and it opened to reveal the girl he loved.

"Ken-kun!"

Kuriko glomped him while affectionately rubbing her cheek against his. She wore an orange t-shirt with small hearts and flowers all over them, tan shorts, white socks, orange slippers, and her hair style from when she was 8 remained the same.

"H-Hello Kuriko-chan" Ken blushed as he gently got her off of him.

"Its a good thing you came here on time because Onee-chan is waiting for you in the living room" she said. "Also, nice outfit"

"Arigato" he said with his face flushed. He wore a black sweater with a pair of gray pants and black sneakers.

"Now that you're here, please come in" she ushered him.

He nodded and stepped inside the house. Kuriko closed the door after he came in and she put out a pair of house slippers for him to wear. He thanked her and removed his shoes as he placed them together and put them on the rug. He inserted his feet into the slippers and started walking towards the living room.

He managed to get there as he saw Momoko sitting down on the couch with a blank look on her face while crossing her arms. He heard Kuriko leave the room and go upstairs to indicate that the conversation between Momoko and Ken is private. Momoko gestured him to sit down on one of the sofas and he did with a polite nod.

"Glad you could make it, Ken" she replied.

"Well a guest must arrive at the appropriate time so they won't be rude to the person who invited them to a lovely home" he said.

"I see and thank you for the compliment" she slightly nodded. "Now lets get down to business, you and my imouto have been dating for about a month and for the both of you to be together for all eternity, you must pass a certain test in order for me to give you permission to be with my sister"

She gave him a heated stare and he felt a shiver ran down his spine when he looked at her pink eyes. He could feel himself nearly sweating but he quickly told himself to calm down.

"Shall we begin?"

He gulped and quickly nodded. "Yes, I'm ready for the test"

"Excellent! Now first question, what do you like best about my imouto?"

He thought about it for quite a moment and gave her a serious answer. "I like her smile, her cheerful personality, and how kind she is to other people"

Momoko gave him a firm nod. "Second question, where would you take my imouto for a date?"

"Anywhere she likes: the park, ice cream shop, or the mall. If its a romantic date, I would take her to the beach to see the sunset while the both of us have a picnic together"

"Good. Third question, would you ever make my imouto do something she doesn't want to do?"

"What!? No! I would never force Kuriko-chan to do something she doesn't want to do! I've been raised to treat women with respect and I have been for a long time since my mother raised me right!"

"Good choice" she said. "Last question, would you risk your life to protect Kuriko?"

"Yes I will. Kuriko-chan is my precious treasure and she means everything to me. I'll always protect her and heck, I'll sacrifice my life for her to keep her safe. I love Kuriko-chan and I'll do anything to keep her happy! Anything! I can't live without her!"

Momoko looked at his eyes to see that they were burning with passion and they held truth in them. She started to think for a couple of minutes and gave out a small smile.

"Excellent answer. Since you answered these questions truthfully, you have my permission to date my sister"

"R-Really!?" he exclaimed in shock.

"Thats correct. You were very honest with me and thats the type of boy whom I want Kuriko to be with: an honest, trustworthy, respectful, and kind gentleman"

"I have those things. I finally passed the test!" he whooped in joy.

"But…"

"Huh?" he asked in confusion.

"If you ever break her heart" Momoko unleashed a flaming killer intent with her fists clenching. "You'll be suffering a fate much worse than death. Don't make her cry or you will die"

He shivered in fear and gulped as he quickly nodded. The killer intent went away and Momoko had a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Now that you understand, how about you go upstairs and give my imouto the good news?"

"H-Hai!" Ken stuttered as he got off the couch to bow down and quickly ran upstairs to find Kuriko.

"Did you had to threaten him? It looked like he was gonna wet himself" Brick came out of the kitchen.

"I had to. Wouldn't you do the same for your younger sibling who's dating someone?" Momoko asked him.

"Yeah but I know that they're good people since they are your best friends" he answered and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"But what if your younger sibling is a girl?"

"Then there will be hell to pay"

"You definitely have my overprotective side"

"And its a good thing too since an older sibling must be protective of their younger sibling" he kissed her. "I love you, Momoko-chan"

"I love you too, Brick-kun" she kissed his cheek.

"Get a room, you two!" Kuriko shouted at them with a grin on her face. She was already downstairs with Ken behind her.

"How long were you two standing there!?" Momoko yelled in embarrassment.

"Only for a minute but anyways, thanks for letting Ken date me!" Kuriko hugged her. "I love you a lot, Onee-chan!"

"I love you too, imouto" she hugged her back. "Now you two go out and have fun but don't be out too late though"

"Same here for you two!" Kuriko broke the hug as she went over near the door to put her shoes on. "Lets go, Ken!"

"Hai!" Ken answered and bowed down. "Thank you so much for letting me be with Kuriko-chan! I promise you that I will treat her with respect"

"No need to thank me, Ken. Just be glad that you have my permission" Momoko said.

"Treat her well, Ken" Brick replied.

"I will" Ken said and went over to the door to put his shoes on.

Once he and Kuriko put their shoes on, they waved good-bye to the reds and exited the house as they closed the door behind them.

"Lets go to the smoothie shop to celebrate you getting my Onee-chan's permission!" Kuriko suggested.

"Thats a good idea but I'm paying though" Ken smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Well… Okay! Lets go!"

She jogged ahead of him and he laughed as he ran to catch up to her. Not only did Ken managed to be with Kuriko forever but he also learned a lesson today.

_**Beware of overprotective family members.**_


End file.
